


Doctor.

by RedRidingHood



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingHood/pseuds/RedRidingHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Cosima getting better through after treatment, Dr Cormier by her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor.

“I thought this was supposed to make me better,” Cosima groaned, clutching her head in her hands and pushing her body into the bed she had been confined to. 

“It is. You are coughing less, non?” Delphine questioned, a sympathetic smile gracing her lips as she stroked Cosima’s shoulder. The medication, despite its benefits had reaped havoc on the internal system of the small clone. Between sickness, dizziness and a general ache all-over Cosima had not managed to leave the small apartment they shared for almost a week and was more than frustrated over the fact.

“Yes.” 

Cosima begrudgingly replied before biting down on her lip to distract from the pain of her stomach and head. 

“And you’re not coughing up blood anymore?” The medication was definitely working- regardless of what Cosima had to say about it. 

“No blood,” the dreadlocked girl replied, her mind drifting to the ugly memories of the last few nights spent throwing up over the toilet until her stomach protested at the thought and she made sure to change her train of thoughts. 

Delphine was always a good distraction, and she had been a brilliant nurse to the not-quite-so-cooperative Cosima who hated anyone seeing her ill.

“And you have not grown another limb?” the blonde chuckled, raising her hand to Cosima’s forehead. The younger girl smiled at the cool hand on her burned flesh and leaned into the touch.

“No more limbs,” Cosima nodded, immediately regretting the sudden head moment. 

“Then you are better, oui?” Delphine knew full well that Cosima in her current state would argue with the logic but it was true. Aches and nausea could be solved with bed rest and painkillers; polyps and life-threatening clone ailments however, were another story. 

“Oui,” the American accent brutalised even the simplest of syllables.

“But, I’m still like, not feeling it,” the sick girl complained, “Dr Cormier, Is there not something you can give me to like, cure this shit?”

“You have pain killers, I’m sorry Cosima but that is all I can do,” the sweet apologetic smile reappeared and Delphine gently lay down beside Cosima, embracing the clammy skin of the sickly woman. 

Cosima nuzzled into the warmth of her lover, folding into her body until they fit like two jigsaw pieces. 

“I hate being ill.”

/\/\/\

After almost a week the vomiting had subsided and Cosima was left with disorientation and a pain sleeping in every muscle of her body. She succeeded in basic tasks like showering, and making coffee but she was exhausted by even these small tasks and often had to sit down to stop the world spinning before her. Delphine made sure she was confined to her bed, much to Cosima’s dismay but the constant presence of the beautiful French woman was satisfying enough, never mind the fact that the beautiful French woman played also the role of the sexy French Doctor. 

“You know, Dr Cormier, I heard that sex is a really good medicament,” Cosima suggested with a grin, “natural and way more effective than painkillers.”

“Oui,” Delphine nodded and very professionally continued, “You’re right. The estrogen produced, increases pain tolerance and sex is known for boosting your immune system.” 

Delphine tried to bite back the grin playing at the edges of her lips, determined to play the role of the professional. 

“So, effective right?” Cosima smirked, “And we’re totally dedicated to trying anything?”

“Of course, if it will make you better,” the blonde toyed with Cosima’s fingers, lacing them through her own and concentrating on the way they moulded together instead of looking at the face of her girlfriend. She was blushing and close to grinning like a fool, but she hoped to disguise it under the veil of her barely-tamed curls.

Cosima watched her lover blatantly; they had been intimate throughout her sickness, but not sexually intimate. Delphine had treated her like a porcelain doll throughout the entire time, gently holding her or helping her move and Cosima had felt neither attractive, nor like moving as she suffered the side-effects of the supposed miracle drug. 

“But you, mon amour, cannot stand up without feeling... what did you call it? Fuzzy?” Delphine whispered, bringing Cosima’s hand to her lips and imprinting it with several kisses.

“But you make me feel a good kind of fuzzy,” Cosima insisted, a playful whine to her words.

Delphine laughed and traced a finger along Cosima’s arm, “I’m glad but until I can be sure you won’t pass out on me, we are not doing anything. You are supposed to be taking it easy.”

“I’ve had a month of taking it easy, I’m bored.”

“Well, I mean you could study. You are better now, you could go back to school next term,” Delphine joked, bringing her legs up onto the bed and she sat on her knees. 

“By lover, my Doctor and my Mother,” Cosima feigned a sigh, “perfect.”

“I am not your mother,” Delphine pouted, leaning over Cosima, “but if you want to become Dr Niehaus, then studying is a good idea, non?”

The words Dr Niehaus were deliberately sultry and Cosima hummed in response, “If it means I get to hear you say that again, then definitely.”

Delphine chuckled and leaned over to kiss her, pulling away far too quickly for the student’s liking. 

“I will say it as many times as you wish.”


End file.
